Athénaïs
by Anais07
Summary: Ils étaient presque le contraire l’un de l’autre. Le jour et la nuit. Le blanc et le noir. Le soleil et la pluie. Athénaïs Ribson et Drago Malefoy...
1. Chapitre 1

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

Ils étaient presque le contraire l'un de l'autre. Le jour et la nuit. Le blanc et le noir. Le soleil et la pluie. Athénaïs Ribson et Drago Malefoy...

Elle, elle était de taille moyenne, la peau mate, peut-être un ou deux kilos en trop, avec des cheveux noirs et fins qu'elle pouvait lisser, friser ou onduler comme bon lui semblait. Son visage était ovale et chaleureux. Elle avait une mèche qui cachait une partie de son front, des yeux en amandes d'une jolie teinte marron-dorée, un nez tout fin et ravissant, et des lèvres pulpeuses. D'ailleurs, parlons-en de ses lèvres… Toujours en train de sourire ! Sincèrement en plus ! Athénaïs faisait partie des – trop – rares personnes à prendre la vie du bon côté, peu importe la situation. Elle était adorée de tous et appréciait tout le monde, prenant la peine d'écouter chacun à chaque fois qu'il en avait besoin.

A l'inverse, Drago était un peu plus grand qu'elle, la peau presque plus blanche que la normale, musclé, les cheveux d'un blond très clair. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu-gris à faire pâlir de jalousie tous les plus beaux lacs et océans. Son nez était légèrement pointu et sa bouche se tordait le plus souvent en un méchant rictus ou un sourire moqueur. Il méprisait les gens, en particulier les Gryffondors et sortait un nombre incalculable de méchancetés par jour.

Elle était à Poufsouffle, il était à Serpentard.

Mis à part leur répartie, leur aversion partagée pour les choux-fleurs et le fait qu'ils adoraient tous les deux le cours de Potions, ils n'avaient rien en commun.

**-**

Athénaïs était d'excellente humeur ce matin car elle avait double cours de Potions. Elle s'était habillée en quatrième vitesse et était descendue dans la Grande Salle prendre son petit-déjeuner.

La salle était presque vide et elle reçut un sourire chaleureux de Dumbledore ainsi que les « Bonjour » ensommeillés des élèves présents. Oui, car tous, hormis Malefoy, aimaient Athénaïs. La jeune fille avait montré à tous que les élèves de Poufsouffle savaient être courtois et amusants. Et la maison avait plus de popularité qu'avant. Dans la salle, si on tendait l'oreille on pouvait se rendre compte que les élèves discutaient, certes, mais surtout qu'environ deux fois par minutes un gai : « Bonjour Athénaïs ! » sortait des bouches.

- Salut Athé ! lança une voix à la cantonnade.

- Je n'aime pas qu'on m'appelle « Athé » ! Et tu le sais très bien ! répondit la jolie brune en beurrant son toast.

- Oui, je sais, répondit son interlocuteur. Mais c'est affectueux !

Et pour prouver ses dires, il pinça gentiment les joues d'Athénaïs. Cette dernière rit bruyamment. Mais son rire était cristallin et répandait sur la salle une bonne humeur.

Aux différentes tables, entre deux conversations, on pouvait entendre :

« Cette Athénaïs, quel phénomène ! »

« Encore en train de rire ! Mais comment fait-elle ? »

« Déjà de si bonne humeur ? »

« J'avais parié qu'on l'entendrait rire au bout de cinq minutes ! »

Mais tous appréciait la jeune fille et son rire les faisait sourire. De moins connus des élèves à Albus Dumbledore, en passant par McGonagall.

- Blaise, souffla-t-elle quand elle eut finit de rire, tu vas vraiment finir par me tuer !

- Oh, ce serait vraiment dommage !

Athénaïs lui tira la langue et le garçon sourit. Blaise Zabini, Serpentard de renom, ami de Malefoy et aussi de la Poufsouffle.

- Drago a encore brisé un cœur hier, confia Blaise.

- Ah ?

Elle l'avait dit pour la forme puisque presque tous les matins c'était pareil. Blaise lui racontait ses histoires amoureuses et quand il n'avait rien à dire, il parlait de celles de Malefoy.

- Une Serdaigle je crois, hum… il réfléchit. Ah ! Mandy Brocklehurst.

- Elle ? Vraiment ? Pourtant, elle disait n'avoir aucun faible pour Drago !

Même s'ils ne s'appréciaient pas vraiment, Athénaïs appelait le Serpentard par son prénom. En vérité, elle espérait sincèrement qu'il devienne gentil, tout comme Blaise était devenu adorable. Avec elle, c'était un ange. Avec ses amis, il était prévenant et serein. Avec les autres, il avait une attitude dite normale. Pas plus sociable que ça – être ami avec Malefoy tant de temps ça laisse des traces – mais pas non plus antipathique – résultat de son amitié avec Athénaïs cette fois-ci.

- Il faut croire qu'elle mentait, dit le garçon en engloutissant un petit pain.

- « Son Altesse » devrait se dépêcher d'arriver ! Sinon, je vais être obligée de voler tous les pains au chocolat de votre table, prévint Athénaïs d'un ton neutre.

Les lèvres de Blaise dessinèrent un sourire qui lui arriva aux oreilles.

- Tu ne l'aimes pas, hein ?

- Quelle perspicacité, fit la brune en buvant une gorgée de son chocolat chaud. En fait, ce n'est pas ça. Je n'ai rien contre lui spécialement mais…

- Oui, tu aimes tout le monde.

- A priori… Mais lui… Je ne sais pas ! D'habitude, je sais qu'il y a du bon en chacun et je m'appuie sur ça pour faire prendre conscience à la personne qu'un sourire est toujours le bienvenu ! Mais avec _lui_… Il est tellement fier, arrogant et détestable que je me demande s'il est capable d'être sympa.

Blaise regarda son amie tendrement.

- Oh non hein ! N'est pas pitié de moi ! Ce n'est pas comme s'il me gâchait la vie… Non ! Je vais très bien ! Que Drago Malefoy soit dans les parages ou non – même s'il est vrai qu'il me complique la tâche.

- D'accord. Je te crois. Mais ne perds pas espoir, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules, s'il y a une personne qui peut rendre Drago doux comme un agneau, j'imagine que c'est toi !

- Merci, souffla Athénaïs en rosissant.

Son ami lui proposa un croissant qu'elle accepta.

- Regarde ce que tu as fait de moi : je t'offre le dernier croissant qui reste entre nous deux ! soupira Blaise d'un faux air désespéré.

Athénaïs éclata de rire pour la deuxième fois de la matinée. En à peine dix minutes de temps…

* * *


	2. Chapitre 2

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

Assise au troisième rang au cours de Potion, Athénaïs écoutait avec attention ce que leur expliquait le professeur Rogue sur l'Amortentia.

- Quelqu'un peut-il me dire l'odeur qu'a ce philtre ? demanda Rogue de sa voix rauque.

Quelques élèves levèrent la main, dont Athénaïs. Le professeur l'interrogea :

- Elle dépend de la personne qui fait la potion, en fonction de nos goûts.

- Bien. 5 points pour Poufsouffle. Comme l'a dit Miss Ribson, l'Amortentia…

Oui, Athénaïs se faisait apprécier de tous. Car Rogue lui-même accordait des points aux Poufsouffles maintenant. Durant la première heure, ils étudièrent la préparation et les propriétés du philtre d'amour. Dans la deuxième, ils attaquèrent la pratique, la confection de la potion. Athénaïs fit équipe avec Solène Edmur, une fille rousse de sa maison très gentille.

Athénaïs ne la connaissait pas plus que ça, mais Solène avait déjà confiés à la jeune fille des secrets, ou lui avaient posées des questions sur ses choix sentimentaux, etc.

D'ailleurs qui ne l'avait pas fait ? Hormis Drago Malefoy, s'entend.

La deuxième heure passa bien vite aux yeux des deux filles et elles rendirent deux petites fioles contenant leurs philtres – sentant la lavande pour Solène et le chocolat pour Athénaïs.

Elles sortirent de la classe en parlant joyeusement. Puis, la brunette s'excusa auprès de Solène en lui disant qu'elle devait partir rejoindre Blaise.

- Il n'y aurait pas quelque chose entre vous ? demanda Solène en souriant.

- Entre Blaise et moi ? Oh non ! Pas du tout, pourquoi ?

- Le bruit qui court, répondit la rouquine.

- Hé bien il peut cesser de courir le bruit, répliqua Athénaïs. Il n'y a pas et n'aura jamais rien entre Blaise Zabini et moi ! C'est juste mon meilleur ami !

- Je te crois. Je voulais juste savoir…

Athénaïs adressa un rapide sourire à Solène puis s'en alla vers le Grand Hall, où Blaise restait à chaque pause. Soit seul, soit accompagné de Pansy ou de Drago, voire des deux. Aujourd'hui, il était avec Malefoy. La Poufsouffle soupira silencieusement et s'approcha de deux garçons. Lorsqu'il la vit, Blaise termina rapidement sa phrase puis lui sourit.

- Athé !

- Athé_naïs_, corrigea la jeune fille.

Se tournant vers le blond elle hocha la tête.

- Drago.

- Ribson.

- Je fais l'effort de t'appeler par ton prénom, tu pourrais faire de même, grogna-t-elle.

- Personne ne t'oblige à le faire, répondit Malefoy du tac-o-tac.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de me forcer pour être agréable avec les gens, moi !

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel ; c'était reparti. A chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, ils ne pouvaient résister à l'envie de se chamailler.

- Oh ! Ecoutez-moi ça : une adorable Miss-Je-Suis-Gentille-Avec-Tout-Le-Monde ! C'est à vomir, cracha Drago.

- Mais c'est quoi ton problème ?

- Je n'en ai presque aucun… Sauf un, et de taille : toi !

Intérieurement, Athénaïs sourit. Si Malefoy la considérait comme un problème c'est qu'elle le perturbait un temps soit peu et c'était parce qu'elle bouleversait les choses en quoi il avait toujours cru. Avec elle, Drago avait la preuve qu'on pouvait être gentil avec tout le monde, sans préjugés, orgueil ou supériorité. Athénaïs montrait aux gens qu'être souriant avait bien des avantages.

Extérieurement, elle regardait Drago avec un calme déconcertant.

- Tu sais quoi ? La vérité c'est que tu ne veux pas que les gens sachent que tu es gentil parce qu'ils auraient moins peur de toi !

- Je… C'est n'importe quoi ! Elle dit toujours autant de conneries ? demande Malefoy en prenant Blaise à témoin.

Mais ce dernier refusa de participer. Il leva les mains en signe d'impuissance et d'incompréhension. Drago marmonna quelque chose à propos de la solidarité masculine et des amis.

- Tu sais très bien que c'est vrai, réaffirma Athénaïs avec aplomb.

Drago ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Il vit ceux de sa maison traverser le hall pour se rendre en cours avec Hagrid.

- Tu n'es qu'une stupide Poufsouffle, lâcha Malefoy en tirant Blaise par la manche pour qu'ils rejoignent le reste de la classe.

- Mieux vaut Poufsouffle que Serpentard, répliqua-t-elle.

Blaise s'arrêta et pencha la tête signifiant à son amie que lui aussi faisait parti des Verts et Argents ! Elle soupira…

- Mieux vaut Ribson que Malefoy, alors.

Le blond leva un regard orageux sur elle. Athénaïs partit vers son prochain cours à reculons, pour observer les deux garçons. Blaise souriait et Malefoy la maudissait sur dix, peut-être même trente générations si elle continuait ainsi. La jeune fille laissa échapper un rire bref puis, se retourna et rejoignit la salle de Métamorphose, où le professeur McGonagall attendait ses élèves.

**-**

**Hiiii, moi je l'aime bien ma p'tite Athénaïs :)**

**Pis elle a une partie de mon prénom xD**

**Dites-moi votre avis dans une review ;)**

**Bisouuus . (k)**


	3. Chapitre 3

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

Les deux heures de Métamorphose passèrent assez rapidement aux yeux d'Athénaïs qui appréciait cette matière. Mais elle fut encore plus ravie d'aller au cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Etre à l'air libre lui faisait le plus grand bien et elle appréciait Hagrid et la maladresse du semi-géant. De plus, la jeune Poufsouffle avait toujours aimés les animaux… Aussi spéciaux soient-ils…

Après un cours qui fut très enrichissant, Athénaïs rentra vers Poudlard en compagnie de Solène et de deux de ses amies, Elisa Streel et Océane Dacombes. Elisa était grande, blonde, belle et bavarde tandis qu'Océane était plutôt petite, brune, banale et réservée.

La jolie bonde et Solène débattaient à propos d'un nouveau shampoing qui, soi-disant, rendait les cheveux plus souples et plus brillants. Athénaïs et Océane n'étaient pas très branchées « conversations futiles », alors elles se contentaient d'écouter distraitement.

De loin, Athénaïs vit qu'une équipe s'entraînait sur le terrain de Quidditch. Voir les silhouettes voler ainsi lui donna envie de les rejoindre.

- Tu devais faire partie de l'équipe de Poufsouffle, suggéra Océane qui avait suivi son regard.

- Mouais… ça m'étonnerait qu'ils veuillent de moi !

Océane haussa les épaules.

- De souvenir, tu voles très bien ! Quel poste t'intéresserait ?

- Pourquoi pas poursuiveur ?

- Tente le coup ! répéta Océane.

Athénaïs secoua doucement la tête et entra dans la Grande Salle en promettant à sa camarade d'y penser.

Le déjeuner se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Athénaïs ponctuait le repas d'éclats de rire ce qui valut une remarque de Drago à la table des Serpentards :

- Elle ne peut pas arrêter cinq minutes ? Ca reposerait les oreilles de bien des gens…

- Avoue que tu l'envies, dit Blaise en mangeant.

- De quoi ? De dire que le soleil chante et que les oiseaux brillent ? Sans façons, non.

- Les oiseaux chantent et le soleil brille, Drago, rectifia son ami.

Mais devant le regard assassin du blond, il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ce qu'il y a, reprit quand même Zabini, c'est qu'elle dégage plus de gaieté en cinq minutes que tu n'en laisseras paraître durant toute ta vie.

- Mais c'est faux !

Blaise soupira longuement avant de se servir un verre d'eau. Jetant un regard en direction d'Athénaïs, Drago ajouta :

- Je ne sais vraiment pas comment tu fais pour la supporter !

- Je ne sais vraiment pas comment je fais pour _te_ supporter !

- Moi ? s'indigna Drago. Mais moi… Moi c'est moi ! Alors qu'elle… Elle est…

- Elle est elle, souffla Blaise. Mais le pire c'est quand vous êtes à proximité l'un de l'autre ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir à surveiller deux gosses !

- C'est faux, je…

Le garçon n'écouta plus Drago se justifier et préféra manger tranquillement ce que contenait son assiette.

**-**

Le lendemain, Athénaïs se réveilla à l'heure, ce qui l'étonna au plus haut point. Généralement, c'était ses camarades de chambre qui s'efforçaient de la faire sortir du lit. Puisqu'elle avait le temps, elle alla prendre une douche chaude durant un quart d'heure. Puis, elle sécha ses cheveux et les lissa. Elle enfila sa robe de sorcier et descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Elle s'assit comme d'habitude à sa place et tandis qu'elle mangeait, elle répondait aux gens qui la saluaient. Dix minutes après, Blaise n'était toujours pas là. Athénaïs ne s'inquiétait pas outre mesure mais elle se rendit compte combien la présence de son meilleur ami était importante pour elle…

La jeune fille alla chercher un livre dans sa chambre puis s'installa près du lac et commença à lire.

Peu de temps après, quelqu'un se laissa tomber près d'elle en soupirant bruyamment.

- Salut Pansy.

- Salut Athé ! Athé_naïs_, rajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard de cette dernière. Pardonne-moi, c'est Blaise et sa mauvaise manie, se justifia Pansy en faisant une grimace.

Athénaïs sourit. Pansy Parkinson… C'était une fille très gentille quand on l'a connaissait. Et justement, Athénaïs avait appris à la connaître.

- D'ailleurs, tu ne l'aurais pas vu ce matin ? demanda la Poufsouffle.

Devant l'air interrogateur de Pansy, elle développa :

- Blaise. Tu ne l'aurais pas vu ?

- Ah ! Non mais il a dû se lever en retard. Drago l'attendait en ronchonnant dans la salle commune.

- D'accord, merci, fit Athénaïs.

Les deux filles parlèrent encore de tout et de rien avant de se rendre en cours.

**-**

A l'heure du déjeuner, Athénaïs avait du mal à avaler quoi que ce soit. Après le déjeuner les Poufsouffles avaient une heure de libre et si certains allaient en profiter pour se reposer, elle, elle devait passer un test pour savoir si elle pouvait entrer dans l'équipe en tant que poursuiveur.

- Ca va aller, la rassura Océane. Mais mange un peu quand même !

Athénaïs lui fit un mince sourire. Elle angoissait. Bien sûr, elle savait très bien monter un balai et elle se sentait parfaitement à l'aise dans les airs. Non, vraiment, elle était une joueuse formidable. D'autant plus qu'elle s'était entraînée chez elle…

Quand l'heure fut venue, elle enfila sa tenue et sortit avec son Nimbus 2001 sur le terrain. Trois garçons passaient l'épreuve avant elle. Athénaïs s'assit sur la pelouse et, prise de vertiges, elle inspira et expira plusieurs fois d'affilées.

- Tout va bien, Athé ?

La jeune fille se retourna et sauta dans les bras du nouveau venu. Cette voix, elle l'aurait reconnue entre milles… enfin entre cents au moins.

- Blaise ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle une fois qu'elle l'eut relâché.

- Hé bien, j'étais venu encourager ma meilleure amie mais étant donné qu'elle a failli m'étouffer, j'hésite maintenant…

Athénaïs le tapa gentiment et ils se sourirent. Blaise leva les yeux et regarda le garçon qui se présentait.

- Tu vas y arriver ! Tu voles extrêmement bien ! Même Drago le reconnaît, rassura son ami.

- Drago ? On parle bien du même Drago ? Drago Malefoy, qui ne perd jamais une occasion pour m'embêter ?

- Oui, on parle bien du même.

- Et il…

- Oui, coupa Blaise, il a dit que tu volais très bien.

Athénaïs plissa les yeux. Elle n'était pas convaincue. Blaise soupira.

- Vous êtes vraiment chiants tous les deux alors ! Il a dit, je cite : « Ta copine, Ribson, elle sait drôlement bien voler pour une fille ». Moi qui connais Drago depuis longtemps, ça, ça veut dire qu'il est impressionné ! Alors ne t'en fais pas !

- Merci Blaise, dit Athénaïs d'une petite voix.

Son ami sourit et la serra dans ses bras.

- Athénaïs, tu viens ? C'est à toi, déclara le capitaine.

- Allez, vas-y, souffla Blaise en lui tapotant gentiment la joue.

La jeune fille lui sourit puis s'éleva dans les airs avec le capitaine.

D'abord, elle et le capitaine de l'équipe – Ben Jarck – se firent des passes jusqu'aux buts. Athénaïs tira et marqua. Ensuite, Ben appela un autre joueur et tous deux tentèrent d'empêcher Athénaïs de marquer. Ce qui ne réussit pas puisqu'elle gagna un deuxième point. Ensuite, elle eut droit à un coéquipier – ils étaient donc deux contre deux. Cette fois, le gardien arrêta le souafle. Pour terminer son test, ils se mirent à trois contre elle. Mais Athénaïs réussit à les esquiver habilement et elle marqua. Le capitaine et les autres joueurs se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête.

A peine posa-t-elle le pied par terre que Blaise vint la féliciter.

- Blaise, grogna la Poufsouffle, je n'ai pas encore été prise.

- Ils seraient bien idiots de ne pas t'accepter dans l'équipe, renifla le Vert et Argent.

Ben s'approcha des deux amis et leur sourit.

- Tu nous as fait une superbe démonstration, dit-il.

- Merci, murmura Athénaïs en rougissant.

- Tu as fait du Quidditch toute ta vie ou quoi ?

- Non, ça fait seulement un an que je m'y suis mise sérieusement. Pendant les vacances, ajouta-t-elle.

Le capitaine de l'équipe lui adressa un sourire qui la fit fondre.

- Pas besoin de te dire que tu fais partie de l'équipe dorénavant, hein ?

- Oh ! Merci, s'extasia Athénaïs en sautant au coup de Ben.

- En général, on me ne me serre pas dans les bras. Mais venant de toi, on va laisser passer, plaisanta-t-il.

Et il s'en alla en riant et en pensant que cette Athénaïs était une sacrée fille, doublée d'une joueuse de Quidditch hors paire. Se tournant vers son meilleur ami, elle lui sauta aussi au cou et se retint avec peine de crier.

- Tu te rends compte ? Je suis prise !

- Qui te l'avais dit ? demanda-t-il d'un air boudeur.

- Toi, Blaise ! Le grand maître de tous, rit la jeune fille.

Le Serpentard ne tarda pas à se joindre à elle. Il l'attendit dehors le temps qu'elle se change. Alors qu'ils quittaient le terrain de Quidditch pour rentrer au château, un détail frappa Athénaïs :

- Blaise, dis-moi… Comment se fait-il que tu sois là ? Tu as cours !

- Oh ! Figure-toi qu'une affreuse migraine est survenue au début du cours de Métamorphose et que le temps que j'arrive à l'infirmerie, elle avait disparue. Comme j'avais peur qu'elle revienne si je retournais dans la salle, j'ai décidé d'aller prendre l'air. Et comme par hasard, mes pas m'ont guidés jusqu'à toi... Etrange, non ? demanda le garçon avec un sourire moqueur.

Athénaïs l'embrassa sur la joue et le remercia d'être venu.

- De rien, voyons.

- Je vais me laver et je te rejoins après. On a un cours de Potions en commun !

- Ah oui, c'est vrai… Et tant que tu y es, cours-y te laver, dit Blaise en se bouchant le nez.

Ils rirent et se séparèrent. La jeune fille monta dans son dortoir, et entra dans la salle de bain, s'enferma à clef et se fit couler un bain chaud. Elle attacha ses cheveux en chignon puis entra dans l'eau chaude. Cela la relaxa tellement qu'au bout de quelques minutes elle s'endormit…

**-**


	4. Chapitre 4

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 4

* * *

- Merde, merde, merde, merde…

Athénaïs courrait dans les couloirs de Poudlard en maugréant. Elle s'était assoupie et lorsqu'elle avait rouvert les yeux, elle avait vu sur l'horloge de la salle de bain que son cours avait débuté depuis dix minutes.

- Rogue va me tuer, souffla-t-elle. Quoiqu'il m'aime bien… Et si je lui faisais du charme ?

Elle s'arrêta brusquement, surprise par l'absurdité de ses propos. Finalement, elle secoua la tête et sourit avant de se remettre en marche. La jeune fille fonçait tête baissée et elle ne vit pas la personne devant elle. Du moins pas avant de lui avoir foncé dedans.

- Oh, je suis désolée, s'excusa Athénaïs, j'étais pressée et je n'ai pas fait attention ! Tout est ma faute.

Elle ramassa quelques-unes de ses affaires qui étaient tombées à terre puis leva les yeux. Elle se figea en voyant Drago Malefoy, les bras croisés, qui la regardait avec un certain agacement.

- Oublie ce que j'ai dit, tout est ta faute ! dit Athénaïs.

- Ravi de voir que tu as enfin compris que devant moi, on s'agenouille, lâcha Drago sans se soucier de ce qu'elle avait dit.

Athénaïs lui lança un regard méprisant.

- J'arrive pas à y croire, continua le Serpentard. Tu bouscules quelqu'un et tu t'excuses !

- Oui ! Tu vois Malefoy, certains ici sont ce qu'on appelle civilisés !

- Tu insinues quoi ? demanda Drago méchamment.

- Rien du tout… Si ce n'est que tu ne penses qu'à ta propre petite personne !

- Oh ! Si Mademoiselle Je-Suis-Parfaite veut bien m'excuser !

- On pardonne toujours aux bons à rien !

- Serais-tu en train de t'énerver ?

- Pas le moins du monde.

- Mais oui ! Où avais-je la tête ? Madame Parfaite n'a pas de défauts !

- Madame Parfaite à des défauts comme tout le monde ! Et elle déteste les Monsieur Grincheux avec des cheveux blonds !

- Monsieur Grincheux prie Madame Parfaite de lui foutre la paix une bonne fois pour toute !

- Madame Parfaite ne demande que ça ! Mais c'est à croire que Monsieur Grincheux ne saisit pas le sens de ces mots !

- Je devrais te faire avaler une Potion qui te changerait en un misérable cafard que je me ferais une joie d'écrabouiller… Comme ça : Niaaaa !

Tandis que Drago mimait le meurtre d'un insecte sous sa chaussure, Athénaïs ouvrait de grands yeux.

- T'ais-je choquée ? demanda-t-il un brin moqueur.

- Non, idiot.

Et elle commença à s'enfuir en courant.

- On a Potions ! Et on est loin d'être en avance !

Drago jura puis imita la jeune fille et courut aussi vite que possible.

**-**

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte essoufflés. Ils hésitaient tous deux à frapper et appréhendaient quelque peu la réaction du professeur Rogue… Même si Drago se doutait qu'il ne le pénaliserait pas. C'est donc sans aucune crainte – ou presque – qu'il cogna à la porte puis l'ouvrit.

- Tiens. Monsieur Malefoy et Miss Ribson ! Nous commencions à douter de votre venue.

- Pardonnez-moi Monsieur, s'excusa Drago. C'est Mademoiselle Ribson qui m'a mise en retard.

- Vraiment ? Et pourquoi cela ? demanda Rogue d'une voix rocailleuse.

- Hormis le fait qu'elle soit folle de mon corps, Miss Ribson a voulu me jeter un sort pour des raisons que j'ignore.

Toute la classe restait bouche bée à l'écoute du récit de Malefoy, Athénaïs la première. Alors que leur enseignant lui lançait un regard qui l'accusait, elle se tourna brusquement vers le Vert et Argent qui affichait un petit sourire satisfait.

- Espèce de… Grrrr ! Je n'arrive même pas à te qualifier Drago Malefoy, fulmina Athénaïs.

Les élèves près d'eux reculèrent d'instinct. En colère, Athénaïs avait l'air très dangereuse.

- Tu n'es qu'un menteur ! Tu étais autant en retard que moi ! Le fait est, professeur, fit la Poufsouffle en s'adressant à Rogue, que j'ai malencontreusement croisé la route de Monsieur Malefoy – odieux personnage ! – et que nous nous sommes disputés, ce qui nous a mis encore plus en retard.

Athénaïs vit Blaise soupirer discrètement. Il lui avait dit plusieurs fois que leur habitude à se chamailler allait leur causer des ennuis…

- Je ne sais qui croire, lâcha Rogue mécontent.

- Professeur, je suis de votre maison. Pourquoi vous mentirais-je ? ajouta Malefoy.

- Bla-bla-bla, fit Athénaïs en grimaçant. Donne-moi une raison que j'aurais à mentir ?

- Je ne sais pas… Tu es peut-être nulle à ce cours ? proposa Drago.

- Ne prend pas ton cas pour une généralité, grinça la brunette.

- Oh, vraiment ? Et…

- Ça suffit ! aboya Rogue.

Le professeur de Potions avait fait sursauter toute la classe. Jamais encore il n'avait autant perdu son sang froid.

- Mademoiselle Ribson, Monsieur Malefoy, vous viendrez en retenue. Deux heures !

- Ce n'est pas juste, tenta Athénaïs.

- Trois heures, cria Rogue.

- A cause de toi, on a trois heures ! Bravo, reprocha Drago à la jeune fille.

- Quatre heures !

- Quatre heures, Malefoy ! Quatre heures !

- Cinq heures !

- Allez, continue ! Madame Parf…

- Mais ils vont finir par se taire, murmura Rogue pour lui-même.

Les deux adolescents étaient lancés dans un échange verbal qui n'avait rien d'amical.

- Stop, finit-il par hurler. Malefoy, Ribson, vous avez cinq heures de retenues ! Dites un mot de plus et c'est le renvoi assuré, ajouta-t-il lorsqu'il vit Drago ouvrir sa bouche. Maintenant filez vous assoir ! Quant aux autres, reprenez votre Potion ! Immédiatement.

Personne ne se fit prier et le cours continua… Ou commença, tout dépend du point de vue. Lorsque les élèves sortirent, à la fin de l'heure, Athénaïs et Drago s'ignorèrent royalement, sous l'œil amusé des autres qui espéraient les revoir se disputer.

**-**

- Je vais le tuer. L'ébouillanter, le massacrer, le torturer, l'écrabouiller, le…

La table des Poufsouffles éclata de rire. Depuis déjà cinq minutes, Athénaïs faisait la liste des pires atrocités qu'elle pourrait faire subir à « son Altesse ».

- Allez Athénaïs ! C'est pas si grave, la consola Océane.

- Et vous allez faire votre retenue ensembles ? Dans la même salle ? gloussa Solène.

Athénaïs leva les yeux au ciel. Solène, ainsi qu'Elisa, faisait partie des filles qui considéraient Malefoy comme un dieu.

- Moi j'aurais été ravie d'être à ta place, ajouta la poupée blonde.

- Vas-y pour moi alors, soupira Athénaïs.

Elle et Drago était attendus devant l'escalier menant au bureau de Dumbledore, ce soir, suite à la punition de Rogue. L'assiette de riz et de viande parût bien peu appétissante pour la jeune fille. Elle chercha des yeux Blaise et lorsque leurs regards s'accrochèrent, le Serpentard lui fit signe de le rejoindre dehors.

- Les filles, je n'ai vraiment pas faim, dit Athénaïs. Je sors.

Ses amies hochèrent la tête et elle quitta la table. Blaise l'attendait, dans les escaliers. Sans un mot, ils allèrent dehors et s'assirent près du lac, sur deux grosses pierres, face à face.

- Je t'écoute, déclara Blaise en inclinant la tête.

Athénaïs prit une grande inspiration.

- C'est injuste, gémit-elle. C'est à cause de Drago que je suis arrivée en retard et je suis punie aussi !

- Tout est entièrement sa faute ? s'étonna Blaise.

- Oui bon, je m'étais endormie dans mon bain, avoua Athénaïs.

- Oui, donc c'est ta faute en fait ! Mais je t'accorde que son mensonge était affreux ! Rogue a presque failli le croire !

- Je sais… Quel garçon détestable !

- Hum… Il faut le connaître, c'est tout, dit le Serpentard.

Athénaïs frissonna. Blaise retira sa cape et alla la placer sur les épaules de son amie.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? soupira la jeune fille.

- Tu vas te rendre à la retenue, tu vas frapper Drago, et Rogue s'il s'en mêle, et ensuite tu deviendras professeur de Potions et tu ne me donneras que des bonnes notes, répondit le jeune homme en souriant.

- Blaise ! Je suis sérieuse…

- Mais moi aussi !

- … Et désespérée !

- Oh, allons, Athé !

- Athé_naïs_, grinça-t-elle.

Blaise fit un vague signe de la main, pour lui faire comprendre que cela importait peu.

- Tu vas juste aller à une retenue qui va, certes, être ennuyeuse à mourir, mais dont tu vas ressortir la tête haute !

Athénaïs garda le silence un instant et Blaise se demanda si sa meilleure amie n'avait pas été stupéfixiée.

- Merci Blaise, dit Athénaïs doucement, sans toi, je n'y arriverais pas !

Le Serpentard la couva du regard et d'un geste presque paternel, il l'enlaça. La jeune fille cala sa tête dans le cou du garçon et respira l'odeur qui la rassurait tant. C'était bien plus qu'une banale senteur : c'était celle de l'amitié, la vraie.

* * *


End file.
